Your Limousine Got Stuck In Traffic II Glimpses
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: More Mirandy.
1. Chapter 1

_Road Trip Lost_

Emily had warned Andy about France but Italy seemed so straight forward by map, a cinch driving a rental car. How hard could finding Alessandro's Tuscan villa be?

Grinning at Mir, as if she knew exactly where they were, hadn't they passed that field before?

Cass and Car between baby Delphine in her car seat, knew something was up.

Andy had convinced Mir not to order a car to meet them at the airport. No they'd rent one. It would be fun. A blast. Bonding time. Ready for the memories to be made. Andy was stoked.

When they finally cleared customs, no one was in the airport at luggage claim. Deserted. After hauling ten bags herself, which under no circumstance allowed to be put on top of their rental, only in the trunk.

Mir's Louis Vuitton Leather Luggage Set, Delphine's stroller, Cass and Car's bags, Andy's one backpack G2Ruck made to fit. Packed dressier items in Miranda's.

Wonder what jogging was like in Toscana.

After loading the boot up, they were all buckled in for their adventure. Full tank of gas. This is going to be so much fun together.

Red sunsets of Florence were breath taking.

The twins felt carsick. Thought they'd be wiped out, down two narrow roads. Okay Andy was a bit forgetful on which side of the road did Italians drive on. Told through Mir's screeching same as the USA.

They'd been on a how long transatlantic flight on Alitalia. 11 hours and 25 minutes. Tempers were bound to be short.

Alessandro had assured Andy on the map just drive from Florence easiest route, staying southwards through landscapes of coffee table golden vineyards and hilltops. The kids in the back could take snaps of the lovely countryside.

After driving around in what felt like circles for hours. Dark out now, Andy missed the Apennine Mountains.

Resounding backseat whines. ''Are we there yet.'' Car was using her Alitalia Magnifica Class Frette amenity kit pillow and duvet yawning. ''Wake me if we ever arrive.'' Cass had already fallen asleep

Andy grumbled. ''Thanks for the support kiddo.''

Andy's t-shirt she'd changed into when Delphine had spat up on her. It read _Three Rules _''Always __look cool__. Never get _lost_. And if you get _lost_, _look ___cool__.''

Miranda had been trying to be supportive of Andy's determination of this little venture but a road trip was like taking her camping to Yosemite National Park and expecting her to pitch a tent. Should have let her order a chauffeured town car.

Counting to ten, no she wasn't going to berate Andy but she was jetlagged and just wanted to arrive at Alessandro's villa and drop into anything remotely resembling a bed.

''_Andréa_.'' Testily.

Oh oh she was in trouble Mir only used her full name drawling the pronunciation when displeased.

''Pull over Andrea. We're lost.''

''No we're not Mir.'' Gripping the steering wheel defensive. Driven hours to NYC not once did she or Nate, Doug and Lily get lost.

''Just chill Mir.'' More confident then she really was. ''We're not lost.'' Just not where we should be yet.

Andy frowned getting to their destination was supposed to have taken 2 hours tops.

_Chill. Hmmph'ing Andy just told her to chill. Really. _

Miranda pinched her nose bridge, Andy was not listening to simple instructions she'd clearly translated from the Sandro's directions. _''Almost there''_ was not fooling her. Andy had absolute no clue where they were. Wherever they were felt like 80 below zero.

They were lost. Why not just admit it. Stop somewhere and ask directions.

Seeing a manned traffic booth on a long highway. Andy pulled over.

''Good Evening.'' Andy brightly greeted the attendant. ''We're a bit lost.''

''Passports please.'' Andy frowned, handing the documents over.

''Guten Abend. _Willkommen in_ __Ö___sterreich._'' The customs officer spoke English. ''Welcome to Austria.''

Yikes Sachs, drove her family jetlagged to Austria. Oops! Turning to pursed lips who'd heard where they were.

''Um Mir. We're lost.''

_PTA Night at Dalton_

Where was Andrea?

Miranda always attended Car and Cass's PTA night on her own every time, James never made one and Stephen made excuses he didn't have the time. The twins weren't his after all. Apparently Andrea was having the same problem tonight.

Not here. Absent. Promised Cass and Car she'd be here.

Over breakfast assured Mir I won't forget. I'll be there.

Left a reminder on Andy's calendar, pinned on the fridge by her, told Emily to send an IM, Miranda left a voicemail for her. ''Presuming you're on your way. I'm at Dalton.''

Andy had been very busy with Hosea Philanthropic Foundation for inner city kids, grow a community garden, and eat organic. Attending Lamaze classes on Tuesdays, Miranda would be having a C-section but Andy had been reading up on every giving birth book she could get her hands on and felt they should go to a few to be prepared, bickering of ''Andy you have count when I breathe in'' between them in class, both still enjoyed attending Mimsie Colville's cooking classes biweekly.

''Have you seen _her_ yet?''

''Well I heard that she's only with her for money. Was even a waitress.''

Two scandalised Moms from Scarsdale gossiped over refreshments.

''No Helen I heard she wasn't just a waitress, she was her assistant once. Hmmm.'' Millicent Drysdale gave a knowing look. ''I don't need to guess who brings home the bigger pay check.''

Helen sniggered. ''What other reason would they be together for? Do you know that Priestly's toy actually waved to me, to me, well I didn't know what to do? I mean I've never.''

Millicent one upped Helen. ''Do you know she _walks_ the Priestly twins to Dalton and made them Halloween costumes so tacky that is well I never.''

Those vile botoxed cows.

Miranda Priestly never eavesdropped, stiffening with very word. As all assistants knew Runway's Editor had perfect hearing.

Andréa's was not with her because of wealth. How dare they speak about her relationship with Andy, they knew nothing about. Making Andy sound tawdry.

Andy Sachs was running latish, looking for CR6, greeted by Dalton's Head thanking her for the very generous donation she'd given. She'd caught a cab from Harlem to East 89th street.

At reception given a badge to stick to her blazer. Smiling. ''Priestly's.'' liked that claim. Told go down this hallway, turn left and follow the signs.

Catching sight of her lady.

''Hi I made it.'' Andy greeted. '' This school's a maze.''

Miranda winced at the id badge. ''Priestly's.''

''Hey there's Cass and Car's coach.'' Grabbed by the arm. ''No we're leaving.''

She hadn't done anything yet to warrant leaving right now. Andy was ready to mingle.

Andy looked puzzled. ''I just got here.'' In no way tonight was she going to embarrass Mir or the girls. Their teachers knew her quite well.

Geez Andy spent enough time 'helping' with Cass and Car's science projects and homework as an assistant once earned A+s because she'd been downright terrified if her work for the twins came back with a grade B or C she'd be packing up her desk accused by The Dragon Lady of ruining Cass and Car's academic futures and even now Andy helped the girls with any assignments enthusiastically and she'd already been given a lecture by the twins last night of how to behave.

What to expect at PTA night.

The Dos and Don'ts. The rundown on every teacher. There was Mrs Babcock who flunked you just for looking at her wrong. Mr Wigan drama who was fun. Their Coach.

Andy had been given strict rules.

Under no circumstance engage in conversation with Michael Striker's parents or Kent Riley's Mom and Dad.

Andy had teased Cass and Car sure she wouldn't talk to the parents of the two boys they had the biggest no most massive crushes on.

All the more pitiful because neither Cass nor Car had said more than ''Hi'' to both boys. But had long in depth conversations in their bathroom mirror what they might say one day.

Just have to invite The Strikers and The Riley's to dinner one night.

Miranda held Andy's arm seething about to walk out.

Deciding to not leave. Not yet. Turning. Andy knew that smile. The 'Cerulean one and my name is Andy one'. Gulp.

Uncertain. ''Mir? Is everything okay?''

''It will be.''

Approaching the refreshment table. Good Andy would get them something to drink. Something had happened, her Dragon had that look in her eye.

Miranda elegantly walked over to Helen and Millicent interrupting them graciously.

Andy was beginning to pour punch or maybe it was juice into flimsy paper cups, taking a sip. Kool-Aid. Come on, like Cass and Car's Dalton tuition didn't pay enough for better refreshments.

Andy had heard the food was fantastic for lunch just for the kids huh.

''Good Evening Ms Priestly.'' Both chorused. Even almost due Miranda was like a perfectly coiffed pregnancy unicorn.

Nigel and The Closet helped a tad bit.

''Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, regarding myself and she has a name Andréa. Other than love. The reason we're together is because of the mind blowing sex we have. You see we schtoop till we can't see straight.''

Miranda haughty face was impassive, speaking to them.

''Which I know is something neither of you both would be too familiar with. Because neither of you prune sour faced trouts have ever experienced it. That I am certain you both have never.''

Andy's jaw dropped. _Miranda! _Never discussed their intimate affairs with anybody.

Ookay what was in the Kool-Aid?

''Andréa darling take me home and ravish me.''

Andy didn't need to be told twice. ''Yes Mir.''

Helen and Millicent's mouths agape. Told by the Principal. '' Oh you met. Andy Sachs. That's Ms Priestly's companion, she just donated $80,000.''

**Author's Note:) Since it's my birthday and I am amazed at the lovely responses and also since EvilAngels26 asked for more and so did MMAD about SVU, brief vignettes I thought I'd attempt some glimpses. I also will be posting a new Mirandy very soon with a Rizzoli and Isles crossover.**


	2. Dragon Au Naturel

_Dragon Au Naturel _

Skinny dipping. How in the world had she agreed to this, Mir asked herself?

Miranda Priestly did not discard her clothes as if she was at a nudist beach colony and that it was an everyday occurrence. Never.

Swimming naked. In public in the Caribbean.

Hardly appealing. Miranda had to occasionally be naked in her townhouse luxury waterfall shower or comfy Jacuzzi bath tub. That was bathing usually alone or with Andy.

Public displays of exposure, Miranda was not keen on.

Seen on the news half naked polar swimmers or joggers for charity but still…

Blame Andrea and her _blue lagoon fantasy_, soft sands and warm turquoise waters.

Andrea was certain no one except both of them were nearby. No one would see them. Still take off all her clothes, in public, hesitant. Modest.

What if someone saw them? Or recognised her. Put it online like Instagram leak. A naked _Beastly Priestly__, _Page Six would scramble for a revealing salacious image.

Andy insisted that was unlikely to happen no one read Runway. No magazine shops in sight. No paparazzi were following them.

''Come on. Mir. The waters great!'' Splashing her playfully.

Cajoled by Andy who had flung her t-shirt and shorts off with abandon at finding this spot.

What had she fallen in love with, an impulsive spontaneous savage, a heathen who began easily undressing on a beach as naked and bare to the world as the day she was born?

Scandalised at Andy.

They had packed swimsuits in their luggage, one puts on and wears along with sarongs and cover-ups' and bespoke resort wear too. Miranda had organised and packed for her everything they'd need on vacation.

From NYT Bestsellers dying to read to sandals. Miranda knew Emily had sent out Haley to fetch.

Turned off her IPhone for the next week. Knew anything to do with Runway would be handled or could wait.

Nigel had proven himself during her maternity four years ago.

Just Andy and her. Bliss.

Runway was a word not mentioned on holiday.

Deserved this vacation. Cassidy and Caroline with a four year old Delphine were with their grandparents. Kat and Richard drove to NY with Dibley. The twins insisted last night. ''We're all fine.''

Scolded by her daughters'. ''Mom please _try_ to enjoy your anniversary present from us.''

Andy skyped with their girls last night. Given strict instructions. ''Make Mom have fun.''

Andy took their order with vim.

''Oh come on. No one will see us. We're all alone.''

Andy was wading in the private cove.

''Live a little Mir. We're on holiday.''

Miranda snorted in protest. Put up with Andy's many ideas of fun like a recent selfie with neon fuchsia and lime sunscreen only shared with the twins.

Or talked into going out to Karaoke night with Libby for Andy in the city.

Miranda Priestly was no Donna Summer, Belinda Carlisle, Bonnie Tyler or Pat Benatar

Fun leaked out of Andy effortlessly. Even made Netflix selections amusing, muted and added her own commentary. Made many movie scenes memorable what they might be saying.

Miranda never before just snuggled with someone she loved. Thanked everyday she'd taken a chance on love with once someone she called her greatest disappointment.

Andy was everything to her now.

Here on paradise. They'd snorkelled in clear blue waters Andy insisted Miranda's eyes matched, signed up for a pampering two hour massage and attended The General Manager's cocktail party, enjoying all of the beautiful Resort's amenities.

Had spent time in their private luxury villa in bed making love and last night strolling on moonlit white beaches was a perfect experience under the stars but she was not and she repeated not, skinny dipping.

Period. Not a naturist or an exhibitionist. Protests drying on her lips.

Andy coaxed her. '' Miranda Priestly Editor of Runway stop being a prude and disrobe. Woman.''

Sidling out of warm water to her. Naked. Wet chestnut tresses shiny in the tropical sunlight sprinkling her and besides Andy's newly sun kissed skin was tanned better than her own sensitive ivory.

Last thing Miranda Priestly needed was a sunburn like a red lobster. Full body red.

''Come on we're stranded like in Blue Lagoon.'' Andy grinned.

''With no clothes on.'' Waggling her brown brows ridiculously.

Rolled her eyes at Andy's words.

''We're alone on our deserted beach and we realise we want one another.'' Stroking her curves slowly, Andy's long fingers grazed then played with Mir's resort wear straps.

'' You and I have never touched or caressed. It'll be like a first time.'' Andy ran her palm slowly along Miranda's hips. Andy cherished and adored her softness.

''You're unbelievable.''

Andy quirked a small satisfied smile. ''So I've been told many times by a certain not yet naked goddess.''

''As I was saying, we've never kissed before.'' Andy's blue eyes faked innocently naivety.

Kissing Mir's lips gently. Deepened it. Loved the taste of her love and of her mouth.

Miranda gave in. Weak in the knees. Sachs could work her charm on her still. In Manhattan their public displays of affection were tender and careful under scrutiny but here on a sandy beach cove sultry and smoldering.

''Alright.''

Undressing slowly like languishing strip tease. Folding them neatly next to Andy's strewn clothes. Sand sank between her feet as she slipped off her sandals. Just this one time would throw away all her inhibitions. This was a bit exciting. Trepidations be damned. No one would see.

''If you're sure, no one will see.''

''Who's around.'' Andy assured her. Cockily.

''Just you and me lover.'' Winked at playfully. This island life agreed with Andy's toned nakedness so did her weekly yoga sessions and jogging.

Had won.

Miranda looked around at the secluded cove, slipping naked ivory skin into warm azure waters. Joining Andrea who was right it was only them around.

Water was great! Andy was right. All alone and private. Being silly.

''About our first time.'' Mir's crystal blue eyes shone suggestively. Warm sea was so nice, straddling Andy's lap wading. Brushing against naked sheening bronze skin. ''Do I do this.''

Nipped Andy's earlobe as she husked out a moan in response.

_The Weatherbird_tour boat with a boatful of tourists came along. The tour boat guide's voice carried over a loud speaker. ''Here we have some island sea life.''

The Weatherbird at 1pm saw more than dolphins or turtles.

Saw one rarity, a Dragon Au Naturel.

Who shrieked then dove underwater with a hissed out. _Andréa_

No amount of Andy's sheepish words of one day we're going to look back on this and laugh, helped salve Miranda's utter and absolute mortification.

Traipsed back to their villa rigid. Not one word to Andy.

Cassidy and Caroline skyped with the strangest story on YouTube of two nude sunbathers seen by a boat load of golden oldie seniors fresh from the kosher clipper who uploaded the sight they all witnessed instantaneously.

Yowls of… ''Ira get this camera to work. Better than _the Young and the Restless_.''

Squinting at the grainy reel of a mussed silvery hair person who suspiciously resembled Mom and definitely Andy in front shielding her.

Denied everything.

''But Mom it was on your island. Looks a lot like you and Andy.'' Given a look of pursed lips. Both of her daughters knew to tread carefully. That look usually meant worse things than no allowance, Dad usually received it.

Narrowing her icy blue eyes on Andrea which the girls caught.

''We said have a little fun not go full on girls gone wild.'' Cass and Car primly stated. Andy nearly choked on her fruit garnished drink.

Libby sent Andy a text. ''Whoa what next Andy jello shots and steel drums, Captain Morgan rum and strip poker calypso.

Doug sent Andy a text with one question. ''Tell me you both were loaded on Bacardi and doing the limbo underwater.''

Mir was being very surly and churlish about this. It wasn't that big a deal. Not like they could be identified.

Alessandro was a gentleman not a word of it ever, Emily eyes bugged out watching it on Jon Stewart late night television, blamed Sachs bad influence and reprobate ways and Andy's parents pretended they'd seen nothing even as it was most popular upload on YouTube as nude mystery couple on tropical beach bare all.

Miranda was convinced they'd be arrested for public indency while processed through airport customs waiting for their JFK flight home in the first class lounge and thought everyone knew it was her.

Fendi glasses perched on her patrician nose bridge.

Andy was given the silent treatment all the way home. That and had to pay for all her baggage weight and duty on random purchases she flipped through and bought from the inflight magazine.

Patricia would sleep in her bed, Andrea deemed only worthy of the study's couch. How long uncertain and still as of yet undetermined if she'd ever be allowed in bed with her.

Nigel greeted the Dragon on Monday morning. Made a mock-up of this photo he came across online that everyone was buzzing about.

''Welcome back.'' Miranda took it with cool impassiveness. Poked it with a manicured fingertip.

''Some people go wild on vacation.''

''At the resort to where you and Six were, during your vacation.'' Nigel stated.

Miranda shrugged. '' Attention seeking streakers obviously.''

Nigel winked. ''Yes Miranda but don't you have a birthmark just like that on your...which is like a strawberry…if I'm not mistaken.'' Pinned and dressed Miranda enough to know it was hers and her derriere. No doubt.

Peered at over her glasses pointedly, unblinking. '' That particular silver locks lady really should learn to keep her clothes on.''

Left her with a wry smile. ''I trust she will not be baring herself randomly in Manhattan any time soon.''

Miranda blushed a tinge of pink to her ivory cheekbones.

''Now that she's become a Caribbean nudist. I hardly think NYC is ready for her.''

It took two dozen irises and promises of never mention The Blue Lagoon again. Ever. For Andy to stop sleeping in the study.


	3. Hickeys and Frosted Nipples

Andy smiled at Mir. ''Don't even think about it. Andréa.''

It was that saucy look in her eye of come on and get me Miranda as I'm covered in flour and in an apron with a t-shirt hung over taunt shoulder.

Watching her partner frosting and icing cupcakes because Andy had promised the twins it was a tradition every Valentine's in the Priestly Sachs household. Andy had made two dozen for the girls for school. Decorating them with sprinkles and tiny pink and red hearts.

Miranda watched Andy tasted frosting from a bowl, licking with a finger, offered the spatula to Mir.

''Wanna lick?''

Domestically sexy, sensitive, able to bake and loves her no matter if she was late or occasionally reared her Dragon Lady head. A heady combination of one perfect Andy Sachs for Miranda who shook her head sharply at her offering, not in this blouse.

''Mir it's not like I'm going to frost your nipples.''

Wiping her hands on a towel.

Brown brows waggled, sliding her fingertips along Miranda's lap.

Warningly told. ''Andrea.''

''What?'' Andy asked with mock innocence. ''Whatcha, think I'm thinking about?'' Mir?'' Kissing the back of her neck. Andy's warm mouth tickling her ivory skin.

''I know what you're thinking, not tonight.'' Miranda stated.

Andy pleaded. ''I'll make you feel so much better.'' Feeling how stiff Miranda's shoulders were.

Mir had been working too hard this month.

''Andy.''

Miranda indicated her late work, The Book had yet to be reviewed, and she was still in her work clothes. ''Darling, I have dealt with not one but two teenagers who've told me they hate me for curbing phone privileges, a 4 four year old who believes in fairies and thinks I am Princess Elsa and a magazine with staff that are incompetent baboons.'' Andy circled her waist, pulled closer to her. Moaning as Andy kissed her nape, raking through her snowy hair with combing fingers.

''I don't think us indulging in carnal coition in the kitchen could improve my disastrous day but if you must try don't expect my participation much.'' Miranda sniffed, seated stiffly with a crick in her neck.

''Mir. Shhh baby let's be carnal together.''

Andy unknotted and slipped off her apron, pulling over her head a ribbed tank top. Stroking Miranda through her blouse.

''Do you like this blouse Mir?''

Miranda shrugged. ''Not really overly attached.'' It was raw silk, made for her. Fit her exquisitely.

Squeaked. ''Andrea!'' As it was ripped off, popping buttons. Andy stroked her lacy bra. ''You need this Mir.'' Teasing her with a few kisses. ''The problem is Ms Priestly, you never indulge in release and pleasure when the mood takes you. Say with a cupcake frosterer.''

Fondling Miranda's tense back with a caresses, trailing her palm to thumbing Mir's nipples, pinched one.

'' I, as Elias Clarke owner and you as my Chairman must do what I suggest, which is to let me devote my lips, my body to helping you free such pent up tension my silver haired goddess with my amazing lover skills.''

Nipping her earlobe, Andy smiled into Miranda's soft skin.

''Aren't you charitable.'' Mir drolled. Screw the torn $6000 dollar silk blouse. Andy's mouth was priceless.

''Amazing hmmm.''

''Yup Sachs here, the kitchen sex help.'' Batting her long lashes at Mir, pushing down her faded jogging shorts that substituted as pj bottoms.

Miranda recalled a certain kiss in an apron once between them that begun this four years ago. That kiss that night undid her.

''Enough talking. We have to be carnal.'' Andy growled sexily.

''Oh, we do? Should we call an EGM or mete this out hands on and by mouth.'' Mir teased.

''Yeah it's my pre valentine duty Ms Chairman.''

Kissing along her neck, sucking at Mir's ivory throat with love bites, little soft nips raking, trailing her breastbone. Andy pulled down over her shoulders, Mir's La Perla bra, nuzzling one as she unclasped it. Smelling flour and vanilla on Andy's skin, Mir stroked her lover and gave an appreciative moan as Andy's tongue wetted and pressed to her rosy pert bud.

Husking out like a plea to Andy. ''Please Andrea.'' Reacting to Andy's mouth and her long fingers running up and down her curves. Still on the kitchen stool, parting her silky thighs to Andy's arching hand splaying up her charcoal grey skirt. Clasping it, in guiding Andy's touch.

The amount of hold ups Mir went through with Andy who was not partial to make, they could be JC Penney or L'eggs for a dollar and Andy would still peel each one down slowly and sensually like Mir was the sexiest woman on the planet.

Feeling lips smoothing intimate kisses up her calves, nudging Mir to spread her legs a bit, yanking around her waist a bunched slit skirt. Miranda gasped as air was blown onto her inner thigh by Andy's bent head.

Andy wrenched down her lacy panties, grasping onto with curled ivory fingers tugging chestnut hair as she rode their rhythm after a few sly strokes of Andy's mouth slowly loving her.

Gripped closer.

Moving as one to each slickened thrust, bucking to an earthshattering orgasm that could wake the whole Upper East Side.

Collapsing down on the kitchen floor with cold tile against her bareback with only Andy in an apron breathless. Panting with mussed silver hair plastered to her face.

''Better?''

Miranda croaked. ''Much.'' A soppy grin in afterglow.

Leant on up on her elbow off Mir. ''Now about those frosted nipples. Ms Priestly.''

Mir's blue eyes sparkled beside her lover on the floor. '' Oh do frost me please? Mike.'' Kissing Andy hard.

_Runway Offices Next Day Valentine's_

Emily didn't say one word about it, what was on Miranda. A hickie. Miranda Priestly did not get hickeys. The Editor of Runway was not like some making out teenager necking in the back of a car.

But nor did she get frosted nipples either. At least that was the story she was sticking to this Valentine's.


	4. Baby Names & Conversations

''Gloria.'' Met with an offended. ''_No Andy._''

'' How about Rosamund or Nadine.'' Miranda shook her head firmly.

'' What about Renee.''

''Absolutely not.''

''Dulcie?''

''No.'' Andy grumbled, flipping through the name book. ''Agnes then.''

''Over my dead body _Andréa._''

Andy and Mir had been going through baby name books for the past three weeks every night in bed together. Nothing just fit their daughter.

Not one name did they both like enough to agree on. Halfway through this name book for ideas. Nothing yet.

''TammyDawn or Tammylynn or no Tammy lee.'' Missed Andy's quirked mouth teasing her.

Those names, Mir insisted her baby would be wearing frosted lipstick and married to a man named Earl or Jimbo.

Andy had thought ''Maxima'' sounded nice.

''We could call her Max for short.''

Miranda didn't.

''Come on Mir, we have to find one, we cannot call her baby.'' Miranda's fingers raked over her stomach, she'd felt a few small kicks earlier and one right now.

''Our daughter is in agreement.''

Andy beamed at Mir, their child, loved it when Miranda called the baby their daughter. Now if they could just find a name that was perfect.

Teased Mir whether to call her Donatella or Valentino. Raised a sceptical brow as Andy seriously assured her they're both very popular fashionable names.

Andy bent her face closer to Mir's rounded stomach, whose long fingertips stroked her lover's thick chestnut hair as she began having a talk with the soon to be born little heiress of fashion.

Miranda's mouth quirked into a small smile, it was Andy's nightly ritual, she'd begin pretending to be sleepy, yawning as Andy would move closer, first it began with words of everything they were going to do together the moment she's born. Andy would make promises to their child.

Touched Miranda how sweet it was, Andy would have these long involved conversations to their unborn daughter. Cass and Car's father never did this.

Andy had insisted on reading an encyclopaedia for when she's asked countless questions like why the sky is blue. Miranda had to remind her enthusiastic partner, it would be a long while before she'd be able to talk. Told shrewdly I have to be prepared. She's from you Mir, she will most definitely keep me on my toes.

That she will. Miranda knew.

Her twins did.

'' Cass and Car you're big sisters cannot wait for you. Oh their going to spoil you like nothing I've seen.'' Andy promised.

Cassidy and Caroline were attempting knitting it was interesting, Dibley was sent and Patricia now had some cool neon coloured pet coats when the twins tried to attempt baby cardigans. Andy had one sock waiting for the matching one. The twins knitting attempts were a bit hit and miss.

Andy and she had been shopping for baby things this weekend.

The nursery had been prepared with interiors which were gorgeous by Saville a friend of Nigel's who had outdone himself with Mir's taste, insisted Steiff, FAO Schwartz, and online Tartine et Chocolate, most of Manhattan's baby boutiques were sold out due to the expecting Priestly Sachs parents.

Designers had already made baby couture for the expected arrival. Andy shook her head at the varied ensembles. Their baby would have more clothes choices than her and a fuller closet.

Mir listened to Andy tenderly converse with her stomach bulge.

''You're going to have your Mom's beautiful blue eyes that I love looking into so much and be strong and beautiful like she is. Gosh I hope you like me? ''

Heard Andy's unsureness. Wanted to reach out and reassure her with. ''Oh darling she'll adore and love you.''

Andy had taken to Miranda's pregnancy with thoughtfulness and worry more than James did when Mir was with the twins.

Had felt so alone then but not this time. Miranda was with her life partner. Andrea would do anything for her and Mir knew this. With saving Runway for her.

''I know your Mir's and I'm well not your traditional parent…I didn't exactly help create you… but when I take you into my arms and look at you for the first time, you're a part of your Mom who is all that I adore and I cannot wait to hold you. You're the gift I've been waiting my whole life for.''

Miranda stilled, croaking out. ''Your mine Andy. My gift.''

''Hey Mir these our private conversations.'' Andy lifted her head scolding Miranda lightly.

Mir wiped at her eyes. ''Forgive my intrusion.'' Andy shifted from Miranda meeting her now wet eyes. ''Hey don't cry.''

''I'm not.'' Andy handed her a Kleenex and began gently rubbing her supposed to be asleep partner's feet.

''What was your Mother's name Mir?''

Miranda shifted in bed. ''My mother's name was Delphine.''

Andy smiled at Mir. ''I think we just found our baby's name.''

Holding Andy's warm brown eyes. It was the perfect name choice. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

''Delphine. Delphine Priestly.''

It fit.


	5. Snowpoo and Maffles are pretty Melicious

_Snowpoo and Maffles are pretty Melicious_

Andy was looking after Delphine today.

Who said words like frugs for frogs, mucks for ducks and bankyous as thank yous around the townhouse and out, it's was too cute. With Miranda's eyes.

Her favorite word right now for chocolate was Chocwit with a smile that melted Andy.

Of course to throw Andy off her sweet tooth agenda she'd try to give Andy her apple slices saying to her. ''You eat apple and demand of Andy. ''Me Chocwit.''

Andy was Mombar, her fav which was a combination of Momma and her stuffed Barbar.

The one thing she says that just cracks Andy and Miranda up, anytime anyone sneezes, coughs, once burps Andy did or makes any loud noise, she says in the most cutest voice ever "excuse me" almost with Miranda's own facial mannerisms even to snuffling Patricia who she squealed at happily when slobbered. Andy was waiting for the La Priestly eye roll. Eventually any day now.

Zneezes was sneezes. Delphine was a big talker.

Also both Miranda and Andy weren't sure but her first words may have been. ''Hi, Roy.''

Lasagna was bazania and Spaghetti was zebeggi and Noodles was nerdles and strawberries were strawbabies. Sprinkles was Sprinklers and muffins were fuffins and Mommy rode on alligators meant elevators.

The newest word today was snowpoo for Mommy. Andy had no idea what snowpoo was.

''Are you sure Mir you want me to bring her to you for lunch. If your busy there.''

''Andy I'm looking forward to it.'' Miranda smiled into her phone, her morning was intolerable with incompetence. Her staff truly baffled her why they were paid.

''Ookay.'' Andy hung up.

To Runway we go.

Emily brought lunch in. Delphine liked waffles and only waffles. Calling them Maffles. Andy started her saying this with the twins' encouragement that and Melicious using mmm with delicious. Cassidy and Caroline had already learned what Turkey elephants were and cheese penguins. Cookie cutter shapes sandwiches Andy replicated for Del.

Wiping her face Miranda held out her sippy cup of juice to drink.

''Mommy washes with snowpoo.'' Could hear a pin drop. Nigel didn't know what to say. Miranda and poo didn't go together in any universe.

Not the Queen of fashion. A paragon of style and grace and class.

''Ah snow…poo.'' Nigel looked wide-eyed at Delphine sharing this with him and Emily.

Delphine just pointed at her regal Mommy and said. ''Snowpoo.''

Now Miranda always showers with lovely smells for her hair but not Snowpoo. Andy can vouch she often joins her.

''Snowpoo?'' Miranda looked confused with Delphine's words.

''Mommy's hair snow white. Hair white as snow.'' Andy with Miranda had been reading her that bedtime story this week.

Delphine also thought every time Elsa in Frozen came on DVD it was Miranda in cartoon form. Andy hadn't yet been compared to Belle.

Andy got it suddenly. Snowpoo. Andy uttered this. Delphine meant snowpoo…shampoo.

All present resisted laughing.

Nigel muttered to Emily leaving his Editor's office. ''Thought the dragon might breathe fire for a minute there.''

Emily whispered. ''So did I Nigel.''

'' Mommy where's your tail?'' Miranda looked at Delphine. ''My tail.'' Mir repeated slowly to her daughter.

''Coz you're a wragon.'' Andy chuckled about it for a week.

That and Miranda's hair color was from Snowpoo.

* * *

_Levels of Princess Band Aid Addiction_

The Priestly Sachs had reached peak level of band aid obsession in their household. Delphine was addicted and it is becoming a very expensive habit to maintain. Andy many times this week was holding princess band aids up to the light praying they are Ariel?

Or panicking in cold sweat when she'd go to replenish my princess supply and find the store only carries Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Spiderman?

No Curious George or Strawberry Shortcake or My Little Pony wouldn't do. Andy was doling out band aids ever since Mir had Emily buy them, a box of princess themed band aids, thinking she was doing Delphine their daughter a service.

Instead Delphine becomes super selective about which princesses are allowed to cover her cuts and bruises. Andy found herself with Mir holding wrapped band aids up to the light to discern whether it is the coveted Ariel band aid.

Mir successfully convinced her to wear Cinderella. Belle has been rejected so many times, and was now hiccup emergency backup. Tears started to flow from blue eyes. Not because she is in pain, but because Mir ripped back the paper and revealed *gasp* JASMINE.

Fumbling through the box for the little mermaid.

Where are the Ariels? The box lies.

Cassidy and Caroline never were like this over band aids. Your daughter by that Andy meant Miranda's with this outrageous cray cray behavior refuses to wash her hand because she doesn't want to ruin her Ariel band aid. Or take it off ever.

After several battles with her about this, Andy just accepts it. Delphine had begun to call for Andy or Miranda after bedtime claiming she is injured. Rushing in, thinking she might actually be hurt and maimed but no, Delphine is never hurt. She just wants more band aids stuck on. Obliging is the only option for sleep tonight.

Mir gives in.

By the end of week, Delphine pushed the Ice Queen's band aid related buttons one too many times at bed time. Only ugly brown ones would be bought from now on.

Calls Emily to make it final.

Delphine their precious sweet daughter discovered and became enraged in a special kind of this is not cute anymore band aid rage when she catches Miranda wearing a Snow White band aid on her thumb. "It was all we had!" waspish in her defense. Neglecting to mention that unlike her, she was actually bleeding.

"That's my second favorite!" she screams like Miranda took away all her stuffed animals. Miranda almost did.

Andy knelt pacifying telling her she will make a late night run to replenish her supply because tomorrow night at bedtime will be unbearable.

That or buy shares in only pretty band aids.

Unfortunately, Target is out of princess band aids and Andy must choose between Mickey Mouse and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Texting Mir how she was afraid to return home.

Mir called Emily. It took four pharmacies to find them.

It looks ridiculous. Delphine points to a scrape on her knee. Mir put one there too. In addition to the band aids she's already wearing, there are now five in total on their little girl.

A Cinderella band aid on her chin, a Mickey Mouse on her knee, a Snow White on her other knee, an Ariel on her finger.

Andy and Miranda both discover there are no detox centers for band aid addiction. Also there are unicorn ones and glitter ones and yikes Frozen ones of Elsa and Anna and Olaf left with The Book. Thanks a bunch Emily.


End file.
